


О вкусах не спорят

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Video Cameras
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: не гроза,а этопросторевность двигает горами.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka/Kakashi Hatake
Kudos: 2





	О вкусах не спорят

**Author's Note:**

> Вставить не совсем уместную цитату из «Письма Татьяне Яковлевой» Маяковского? Почему бы и да!
> 
> Всё из-за этой гифки — https://twitter.com/le_tveaurogue/status/1354535152580521988?s=19
> 
> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

Какаши провожал Ируку до дома. Втайне. Перепрыгивал с крыши на крышу, с дерева на дерево, оставаясь незамеченным для чунина. Надо же собрать побольше информации, прежде чем познакомиться поближе. 

Уже который день Ирука после работы заходил поужинать раменом в «Ичираку». И всё бы ничего, если бы не дочка повара. Молодая девушка с каштановыми волосами, собранными под косынку, и оленьими глазами. Она, правда, готовила наравне с отцом, но, по мнению Какаши, была здесь в роли канбан мусуме*, привлекая в лавку молодых холостяков. Хотя ему больше по душе были шоколадные глаза и карамельная кожа сенсея Академии. О вкусах, конечно, не спорят, но его «вкус» шутил с девушкой, улыбался ей и смеялся над её шутками. Можно даже сказать флиртовал. Как будто приходил сюда именно из-за неё. И этого Какаши оставить просто так не мог.

Он спрыгнул со своего укрытия и зашёл в раменную. 

— Йо, я присяду, Ирука-сенсей? — поздоровался Какаши.

— Здравствуйте, Какаши-сан. Конечно, присаживайтесь, — вежливо улыбнулся Ирука.

Какаши порадовался, что Ирука выбрал правый угол: так намного удобнее наблюдать — не надо поворачиваться всем корпусом, достаточно только немного скосить взгляд. Впрочем, Ирука, кажется, не обращал на него внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на рамене. Он, прикрыв глаза, слишком медленно втягивал лапшу, как будто вовсе не был голодным после рабочего дня. Какаши не заметил, как он повернулся к парню лицом для лучшего обзора, а перед ним уже поставили его заказ. 

Доев, Ирука наконец поднял взгляд от тарелки. Какаши даже не подумал отвернуться, сделав вид, что пришёл в «Ичираку» ради еды. 

— Не хотите мою порцию? У меня что-то аппетита нет, — предложил он, пододвигая тарелку. — Вроде бы ещё не успело остыть.

— Ну, раз уж вы предлагаете, — согласился Ирука, слегка покраснев. 

Он снова принялся за лапшу, и Какаши нашёл третью вещь, на которую можно смотреть вечно. Он оплатил оба счёта и готов был заказать ещё одну порцию, но Ирука остановил его, сказав, что наелся. 

— Вы позволите проводить Вас до дома, Ирука-сенсей? — спросил Какаши, выходя из раменной.

— Буду премного благодарен, Какаши-сан.

***

Какаши под душем смыл последние остатки образа Сукеа. Оставалось только отнести камеру в прокат. Но к нему в голову пришла гениальная мысль...

Уже в своём обычном виде он пошёл за Ирукой. Кажется, настало время пригласить его в гости для более близкого знакомства.

— А у тебя уютно, — оценил Ирука, переводя взгляд от одеяла с узором из сюрикенов на две рамки с фотографиями. 

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — улыбнулся Какаши, сощурив глаз.

Впрочем, Ирука вскоре смог увидеть улыбку на губах Какаши — тот стянул маску.

Какаши нашёл его губы и принялся целовать, прижимаясь как можно ближе, большим пальцем поглаживая чуть ниже выступающей на запястье косточки. В ответ Ирука что-то простонал ему в губы.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня, — сказал Какаши, прерывая поцелуй.

— Что же?

— Отсоси мне. Перед камерой. 

— Так вот зачем она здесь, — Ирука заинтересованно взглянул на штатив с фотоаппаратом. 

— Иди сюда. Я специально высчитывал ракурс, чтобы всё было видно.

Ирука покорно стал на указанное место, вплотную к мужчине. Какаши заволновался, что слишком надавил, но Ирука сам прильнул к его губам и стал раздеваться. Насколько он мог судить, подавленные люди, вынужденные делать то, что им не хочется, так себя не ведут. Он попытался последовать примеру, за что получил по рукам.

— Я сам, — попросил Ирука. 

Он раздевал их обоих постепенно: сначала жилеты, затем водолазки и брюки, и трусы, пока они оба не остались полностью голыми. Тогда Ирука с губ стал спускаться губами ниже, целуя Какаши в шею, ключицу, отвлёкся на соски и вернулся к центральной дорожке, ведущей прямо к паху, рукой проверяя готовность. 

Уже стоя на коленях, он ещё раз посмотрел на камеру, прямо в объектив, прежде чем втянуть головку в рот.

— Хорошо, что ты не распустил хвост. Так удобно, — сказал Какаши, положив руку возле резинки, за что получил укоризненный взгляд снизу вверх.

Какаши нажал на кнопку, запустив серию снимков. Он периодически обновлял циклы, пока Ирука не заставил его забыть о такой мелочи, взяв глубже. 

— Ох, Ирука... — повторял он это или что-то похожее каждый раз, когда тот двигал головой вперёд.

Когда Ируке удалось взять до основания, Какаши вскрикнул и, не выдержав, спустил без предупреждения. Он слишком сильно старался удержаться на ногах и не начать вбиваться парню в рот, чтобы контролировать ещё и это.

Ирука проглотил всё до капли, напоследок ещё раз лизнув размякший ствол, перед тем как отстраниться. Какаши опустился на пол рядом с ним.

— Я ещё с того раза, когда впервые подсел к тебе в раменной, мечтал увидеть твои губы на моём члене, — признался он. — Надеюсь, хоть одно фото получилось несмазанным. 

— Извращенец, — незлобно проговорил Ирука. — Я на самом деле потому так рамен и ел, зная, что ты смотришь.

— И после этого я извращенец? Сам точно такой же.

— Не точно такой же. Я хотя бы не читаю порно у всех на виду.

— М-м-м, а если я отсосу тебе на камеру?

— Не лучшая идея, я сейчас не способен стоять прямо, — засмеялся Ирука.

— Тогда просто отсосу?

Ирука кивнул, и Какаши уложил его на пол, нависая сверху. Его бровь сама рванулась вверх, когда он увидел перенапряжённый член, к которому, кажется, даже не пытались прикоснуться. Ирука явно получал удовольствие от процесса, но недостаточно. Подхватив его под коленями, Какаши поцеловал чашечку, чуть выше, и по внутренней стороне бедра стал подбираться к мошонке. Достигнув цели, он немного пососал яички и, закинув бёдра парня себе на плечи, сразу глубоко взял член.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Ирука, запустив руку в волосы Какаши, проникая глубже. — Я сейчас кончу.

Какаши в ответ только сильнее сжал его яйца и, держа за бёдра, не позволял отстраниться, пока всё не проглотил. Чуть приподняв голову, он облизнулся, смотря прямо в глаза парню.

— Прекрати. Давай лучше фотки посмотрим, — попросил Ирука.

Какаши с сожалением оторвался от него и, достав плёнку из фотоаппарата, поднёс её к глазам — шаринган в этом деле был очень кстати. 

— Есть несколько хороших снимков, хоть на выставку отправляй, — оценил он.

— Ты же не покажешь их никому, верно?

— Нет, конечно. Я слишком жадный, чтобы делить тебя с кем-то. Ты только мой.

Вместо ответа Ирука обнял его сзади, пытаясь через плечо рассмотреть снимки. Но полупрозрачные прямоугольники были слишком далеко и слишком мелкими, чтобы что-то разобрать.

Зато заметил кое-что крупное, переводя взгляд вниз, когда Какаши вставлял плёнку обратно в камеру.

— Опять? — простонал Ирука.

— Если не хочешь, я могу один в душе передёрнуть.

— Ну уж нет, я с тобой.

— Ты лучший, — улыбнулся Какаши, возвращаясь к поцелуям.

— Давай быстрее, а то кончишь ещё до ванной, — поторопил его Ирука.

— Ничего, потом уберу.

— Не спорь.

Какаши схватил его за руку и потащил в ванную.

— У тебя не стоит, — с грустью признал он.

— Это проблема?

— Ну да. Я ведь хотел, чтобы ты отшлёпал меня, а затем вставил по самые яйца, — Какаши опёрся на стену и чуть прогнулся в приглашающем жесте, посматривая на парня из-за плеча.

— Ох, — член Ируки заинтересованно дёрнулся.

— Выполнишь мою просьбу?

— Да, — Ирука ударил по ягодице, не вполне уверенный, что надо делать.

— Сильнее, — попросил Какаши, прогибаясь ниже.

Ирука чуть замахнулся, чтобы усилить удар. Он как мог одной рукой бил по ягодицам, и Какаши каждый раз чуть постанывал, а второй надрачивал собственный член.

— У тебя есть смазка? — спросил он.

— Да, ах, за зеркалом.

— Так ты готовился?

— Не думал, что это случится, ах, сегодня, но да, готовился.

— Извращенец.

— Ты тоже.

Ирука, смазав пальцы, торопливо растягивал его, пока член не опал. Хотя сейчас он, скорее, готов был кончить от зрелища выставляющегося Какаши с покрасневшей от его шлепков задницей. Ирука одну руку поставил возле руки Какаши, опираясь на стену, второй помогал себе ввести член. Его грудь покрывала спину мужчины, кожа к коже, дыхание задевало шею, а бёдра двигались с оттяжкой. Вода несколько заглушала звук их стонов, и Ирука надеялся, что Какаши стонет от удовольствия, а не боли.

— Можно я кончу в тебя? — спросил он.

— Можно. Тебе всё можно.

Ирука ещё пару раз толкнулся и выстрелил спермой. Теперь, в более устойчивом положении, он просунул руку под Какаши, поглаживая его член, помогая кончить. 

Вода стекала вместе со спермой и мыльной пеной, и, завернувшись в полотенце, Какаши и Ирука вышли из ванной.

— Уже поздно, оставайся на ночь, — предложил Какаши.

— Только если дашь мне сменную одежду, — ответил Ирука.

Мужчина полез в шкаф и нашёл старые футболку и спортивные шорты, которые, конечно же, были велики Ируке, но выбирать не приходилось. 

— Не думал, что тебе такое нравится, — признался Ирука, укладываясь на кровати в объятия Какаши.

— М? — не понял тот.

— Ну, быть снизу. И отшлёпанным.

— Тебе не понравилось?

— Нет, понравилось, просто это было… неожиданно.

— Думал, что я буду сверху?

— Ну, да, если честно.

— Я могу, если ты этого хочешь. Ты хочешь? 

— Я подумаю.

Ирука заснул, и Какаши некоторое время смотрел на него, всё ещё держа в объятиях, словно убаюкивая, пока сам не погрузился в сон.

Утро настало слишком рано. Ирука проснулся без будильника, помня, что ему нужно ещё зайти домой за свежей одеждой, прежде чем идти в Академию. Он собирался тихо, чтобы не разбудить Какаши, и, выбирая между окном и дверью, всё же предпочёл первое, надеясь незамеченным проскользнуть в свою квартиру.

— Подожди, — попросил Какаши, хватая парня за руку, когда тот уже почти добрался до подоконника. — Ты кое-что забыл.

— Что же? — остановился Ирука, немного стыдясь, что его план не сработал.

— Наклонись.

Как только желанное тело оказалось в зоне досягаемости, Какаши обхватил его за шею, привлекая к себе для поцелуя. Ируке стоило огромных усилий удержаться на ногах и не упасть прямо на сонного мужчину.

— Теперь можешь идти, — Какаши демонстративно повернулся к нему спиной, показывая, что он продолжит дальше спать.

Ирука на это только улыбнулся и, аккуратно закрыв окно, спрыгнул на ближайшее дерево.

**Author's Note:**

> *Увидела это слово в манге «Токийского гуля», только на английском смогла найти расплывчатое определение, что это «девушка, привлекающая посетителей в заведение». Никакой конкретики.


End file.
